Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for a product in a liquid form, of a more or less viscous consistency. This dispenser may be used in various fields of use and serve for the dispensing of cosmetic products (such as a varnish, deodorant, hair mousse, body lotion, depilatory mousse, liquid foundation, or sun lotion) or dermopharmaceutical preparations (such as insect repellents, analgesics, or anti-inflammatory preparations) household products, paint etc. in the form of a liquid, spray or foam.
The dispenser of the present invention includes a known container provided with a dispensing valve and which contains the product to be sprayed, the valve being provided with: an actuator stem; a push button comprising a pin capable of acting on the stem; a duct passing through the pin and connecting one end of the stem to a nozzle provided in the push button; and a retaining ring capable of being fixed on the container and provided for holding the push button in position.